El torneo
by Loser93
Summary: Un nuevo torneo llega a la ciudad, quien se convertirá en la mejor pareja del mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde calurosa de verano en el distrito 439

-Pan, donde estas!-gritaba Son Gohan a su hija ya no tan pequeña-¿Dónde diablos estará?-se preguntaba, cuando su mujer le aviso de que había ido de compras con Bra y su madre

Parece que ya vienen hacia aquí-dijo Videl con cara de alegría-Cariño, Pan ya ha vuelto. Es muy tarde no crees -dijo Son Gohan-

Papa, mama ya he vuelto-grito Pan corriendo hacia sus padres-mirad lo que he encontrado

Que es esto? -se preguntó Son Gohan

La verdad es que trata sobre un torneo que habrá dentro de unos días en la Isla Papaya-Comentó Bulma

Que clase de torneo, Bulma -preguntó Videl

La verdad es que tratará de combates mixtos-dijo Bulma- Ademas los premios son de 10.000.000 de zenies al primero, 5.000.000 al segundo, 3.000.000 el tercero y 1.000.000 para el ultimo

_Como si de un rayo se tratara A-18 llegó al distrito 439 con su marido agarrado a su mano_

A-18, que haces tu aquí-Preguntó Videl

No estabais hablando de un torneo-dijo 18

S…Si pero tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Bulma

Soy una androide ya lo sabes y a veces puedo oir de que hablais -afirmó 18

Estais hablando de un torneo! Por que no me lo habeis dicho- _dijo Goku en el tejado de su casa desnudo_

Maldita sea Goku, vístete de una vez-_grito su mujer_

Mujer, que es eso de que hay un torneo –_grito Vegeta_

Pero que os pasa a todos, que sois mutantes o que!- _gritó Bulma con ira_-Como podeis haber oído lo del torneo

Cuando se trata de un torneo soy capaz de lo que sea-_dijo Goku con tono alegre_-yo también- _contestó Vegeta con cara de odio hacia Goku_

_Entonces todos se pusieron a reir…_

¿Que significa 'mixto'? Preguntó Goku riendo

_Todos se cayeron al suelo_

Quiere decir entre parejas, Goku_-dijo Videl_

_De hombres y mujeres- sentenció Son Gohan_

Ah, vale pues entonces vamos a entrenar Chi-Chi – dijo Goku

Como que vamos, yo no pienso participar-dijo Chi-Chi

¿Porque no?, no quieres que gane dinero- preguntó Goku

Si, pero no de esta forma-dijo enfadada

Con lo que te gustó en nuestra primera cita – dijo Goku

Esta bien Goku, siempre consigues tranquilizarme – dijo con la cara roja Chi-Chi

_Entonces Goku cogió a su mujer y desaparecieron con la transmisión instantánea _

Y vosotros que haréis- preguntó Bulma

Supongo que participar, no A-18? – dijo Krilin

Ya me conoces, vámonos- -dijo A-18

_Al momento Krilin y 18 se fueron_

Y tu que vas a hacer Bulma- dijo Gohan

Entrenar, eso es lo que hara, dijo Vegeta con cara seria

De eso nada Vegeta yo no voy a participar en este torneo-dijo Bulma

Claro que lo haras, aprenderas a volar, y venceras a la mujer de Kakarotto-Dijo enfadado Vegeta

No, Chi-Chi es mi amiga y no luchare contra ella-dijo Bulma con cara seria

En un torneo no hay amigos, un torneo solo se gana o se pierde y nada mas – dijo serio Vegeta-Tu misma, yo me largo de aquí

Lo siento Bulma – dijo Videl

No os preocupéis, ya se le pasara –dijo triste Bulma- siempre ha tenido ese carácter

_Bulma cogió su nave y se fue de la montaña Paoz al igual que Gohan y Videl para poder entrenar._

_Continuará en el próximo episodio…_


	2. Chapter 2

_En un lugar desconocido…_

Empezamos a entrenar – dijo Goku

Venga, pero antes… destransformate vale - dijo Chi Chi

Porque, si así entrenaremos mejor – dijo Goku

Porque no me gusta cuando te transformas en un delincuente – dijo Chi Chi seria

Vaaale - dijo Goku después de destranformarse

_Entonces Goku se sentó en el suelo_

Que haces, Goku? – preguntó Chi-Chi

Es para enseñarte a volar, ahora siéntate y ponte como yo –dijo serio Goku

De acuerdo – dijo Chi Chi

_Entonces se sentó en el suelo igual que Goku (con las piernas cruzadas)_

_Isla de Mutenroshi_

Estas preparada 18, porque empezaremos a entrenar

Como quieres entrenar – dijo 18

No se… - dijo Krilin pensando- que te parece si hacemos…

Si? – pregunto 18

Vamos a lanzar nuestro ataque más poderoso –dijo Krilin

Y eso sirve para? – preguntó 18

Para probar nuestra potencia – dijo feliz Krilin

-_KAA MEE HAA MEE HAAAAAAAAA!_ – gritó Krilin

-RAYO FOTONICO! – gritó 18

Que te ha parecido cariño- dijo felizmente Krilin

_Cerca del monte Paoz_

Muy bien Videl vamos a empezar, vale – dijo Gohan

Siii – dijo Videl feliz – y como entrenaremos

Muy fácil, me voy a transformar en Saiyan, iré hacia un lugar y tu me tendrás que perseguir, vale – dijo Gohan

Muy bien vamos allá – dijo Videl entusiasmada – y esto para que sirve?

Pues sirve para practicar la velocidad – afirmó Gohan

Entonces empezemos – dijo Videl

_En Capsule Corporation_

BULMA DONDE ESTAS! – gritaba un Vegeta enfurecido

ME ESTOY VISTIENDO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA – gritaba Bulma todavía más que Vegeta

Muy bien te espero fuera – dijo Vegeta más tranquilo

_20 minutos más tarde_

Estoy lista, empecemos cuanto antes – dijo Bulma

Ya era hora – dijo harto Vegeta – que diablos es esa ropa

Es ropa para entrenar* – dijo Bulma

Muy bien, ahora aprenderás a volar – dijo Vegeta

Vamos allá -dijo Bulma

_5 horas más tarde_

Nunca pensé que lo lograras, muy bien hecho – Dijo Vegeta orgulloso

Paramos un poco Goku – dijo Chi Chi cansada

Ya te has cansado, tan rápido – dijo Goku

¿¡Tan rápido?! Llevamos aquí más de 10 horas – Dijo Chi Chi enfadada y cansada

Solo vamos por la mitad del entrenamiento – dijo Goku

Tu vas por la mitad, pero yo, no lo siento cariño pero me voy adiós – dijo Chi Chi y se fue volando

Una última vez vale – dijo 18

Vale, venga – dijo cansado Krilin

KAMEHAMEHA! –gritó Krilin

RAYO FOTONICO -gritó 18

_Por el cansancio, Krilin cayó agotado y fue golpeado por su Kamehameha y el rayo fotonico de A-18_

KRILIN! – gritó 18, y se lanzó al mar para ayudar a Krilin

Que te ha parecido Gohan- dijo Videl cansada

Lo has hecho genial mi amor – dijo Gohan te parece bien ir a descansar un poco

Claro – dijo Videl cansada y contenta

Paramos ya Vegeta – dijo cansada Bulma

No, de eso nada, para ganar el torneo has de entrenar hasta que no te queden fuerzas – dijo Vegeta

Ya pero yo no quiero ganar, solo pasarlo bien – dijo Bulma

NO, solo iremos a ganar –aseguró Vegeta – no creo lo que voy a hacer, pero como se lo cuentes a alguien te voy a matar, lo entiendes

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_El dia del torneo habia llegado a la Isla Papaya donde parejas de todo el mundo estaban reunidad en la isla para participar en el toneo de parejas_

Bienvenidas todas las parejas que habeis decidido venir a participar en el torneo de artes marciales – anuncio un presentador por los altavoces

Por fin hemos llegado – dijo Bulma

_Al llegar a la isla se encontró con todos sus amigos que también habían llegado_

Buenos días a todos – se saludaron todos

Hace muy buen tiempo verdad – dijo Gohan

Tienes mucha razón – dijo Piccolo alegre al ver a Gohan

Cuanto tiempo, verdad – dijo Gohan

Si, es cierto – dijo Piccolo

Te parece bien ir a hablar a otro sitio – dijo Gohan – no te importa no Videl

No hay ningún problema, ya puedes ir – dijo Videl

_SE ANUNCIA QUE LAS CLASIFIICACIONES PARA EL TORNEO MIXTO EMPEZARAN DENTRO DE 3 HORAS –_repito- _LAS CLASIFICACIONES PARA EL TORNEO MIXTO EMPEZARAN DENTRO DE 3 HORAS_

Habeis oído, tenemos tiempo para prepararnos – dijo Goku alegre

Todavia no esta cansado – pensaba Chi Chi aburrida

Kakarotto tiene razón es momento de prepararnos – dijo Vegreta mientras los demás le miraban sorprendidos – QUE MIRAIS!

No miramos nada Vegeta – dijo Bulma riendo por lo bajo

Oye Trunks que quieres hacer mientras esperamos a que empieze el torneo – dijo Goten

Es que tu también participas – preguntó Trunks

Yo no, a mi novia no le gusta la lucha – dijo Goten

_3 HORAS DESPUES_

Ya empiezan las clasificaciones – anuncio Gohan

Vamos alla, no chicos – dijo Krilin

Estoy impaciente – dijo Goku

_Tras haberse inscrito, vieron la misma maquina que la ultima vez (aquella que por supuesto Vegeta se cargó de un puñetazo) pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez eran la mujeres quienes golpearían la maquina_

Parece que este año no puedo enseñarles que soy yo – dijo Vegeta

Vamos Vegeta, te recuerdo que por culpa de eso nos perdimos el inicio del torneo infantil – dijo Gohan

Y que, Trunks ganó a tu hermano y al padre de tu mujer – dijo Vegeta orgulloso de eso

Eso da igual ahora – dijo Videl ignorando a Vegeta

_Tras ponerse en la cola empezaron las clasificaciones, nuestros héroes lograron clasificarse entre otras muchas parejas_

Nos hemos clasificado – dijo Chi Chi

Lo he conseguido Vegeta – dijo Bulma

Sabia que lo lograrías cariño – dijo Krilin

Muy bien hecho – dijo Gohan

El torneo esta a punto de empezar: Las parejas clasificadas son:

-Goku – Chi Chi

-Chandler – Monica

-Vegeta – Bulma

-Leonard – Penny

-Krilin – A 18

-Peter – Lois

-Gohan – Videl

-Homer – Marge

_Continuara en el proximo episodio_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tras las clasificaciones decidieron dejarles dos horas para descansar y prepararse porque a partir de las tres empieza el torneo_

Antes de nada les iré llamando y ustedes se acercaran, lo entienden – dijo el presentador

SIII – dijeron todos a la vez (menos Vegeta y A18)

Muy bien pues entonces vengan a por la bola – anuncio el presentador – primero usted señor Simpson

Venga Homer – dijo su mujer

A ver, señor Simpson le ha tocado el numero siete – dijo el presentador – el siguiente es usted señor Goku

A ver a ver – decía Goku mientras sacaba la bola – a ver, le ha tocado el numero ocho – ahora es su turno señor Leonard

Animo Leonard – pensaba Penny

Muy bien, le ha tocado el numero 4 – dijo el presentador – ahora le toca al señor Gohan

Veamos – pensaba Gohan – muy bien le ha tocado el numero 3 – dijo el presentador

Ahora es el turno del señor Griffin – dijo el presentador mientras Peter cogía la bola – le ha tocado el numero 5 – y ahora el señor Krilin

Le ha tocado el numero seis – y ahora el señor Chandler, le ha tocado el numero 2 – dijo el presentador y finalmente el señor Vegeta el único que queda, el primero

El que yo merecía – pensaba Vegeta riendo mentalmente

_Y tras esto, asi queda la clasificación_

_Primer Combate_

Vegeta y Bulma vs Chandler y Monica

_Segundo combate_

Gohan y Videl vs Leonard y Penny

_Tercer combate_

Krilin y A-18 vs Peter y Lois

_Cuarto combate_

Goku y Chi-Chi vs Homer y Marge

Ahora tienen solo una hora para prepararse – dijo el ayudante del presentador – y a las tres empezara el torneo

_Tras las clasificaciones decidieron reunirse todos en una sala para poder conocerse mejor_

Así que estos son vuestros amigos – pregunto Videl

Si, estos son mis amigos Raj y Howard y el es mi compañero de piso Sheldon y ella es mi novia Penny

Encantada – dijo ella

Y ella es Bernadette la prometida de Howard – dijo Leonard

Encantada – dijo Bernadette

Y ella es la novia de Sheldon, Amy Farrah Fowler – dijo Leonard

No es mí, perdón por hacer esto "novia" – dijo Sheldon enfadado – es una chica que es amiga

Eso es una novia – dijo Bulma

Leonard, diles que no es mi novia – dijo Sheldon

Vale, no es su novia – dijo Leonard con sarcasmo

Todos se pusieron a reír menos Vegeta que había ido a sentarse en una esquina

Y que hay de vosotros – Le pregunto Chi-Chi a Monica – por cierto de donde sois – preguntó ella

Nosotros somos de Pasadena, California – dijo Leonard – y nosotros somos de Nueva York – dijo Monica

Estos son nuestros amigos, el es Joey, ella Phoebe, ella Rachel y el es mi hermano y su novio Ross

Encantados – se saludaron entre ellos

Y vosotros – dijo Bulma

Nosotros somos de Quahog, Rhode Island y yo soy Lois y el mi marido Peter y nuestros hijos Meg, Chris y Stewie y la mascota de la familia, Brian – dijo Lois

Encantado de conocerles – dijo el

Y nosotros somos los Simpsons y somos de Springfield, soy Marge y el Homer y nuestros hijos Bart, Lisa y Maggie

Entonces se escucho un ruido misterioso

Que ha sido eso – preguntó Rachel asustada

Perdon, he sido yo porque tengo hambre – dijo Goku sonriendo

Hay comida en algún sitio – preguntó Peter

Si, si quereis vamos a buscar comida, quien viene – dijo Goku

Yo voy – dijo Homer

Yo también - contestó Joey

Vamos – dijo Peter

Sin comentarios – Vegeta

_Y se fueron a buscar comida_

HOMBRES! – dijeron todas a la vez

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

_Después de dos horas el torneo empezó finalmente y todos se empezaron a preparar_

Y empieza el primer combate entre Vegeta y Bulma contra Chandler y Mónica – _anunció el presentador_

Y ahora que empiece el combate - dijo el presentador

Este combate esta chupado _– pensaba Vegeta_ – con un golpecito seguro que cae

Yo no estaría tan seguro 'príncipe de los Saiyans' – le dijo Mónica a Vegeta

Como sabes tu eso – _dijo Bulma preocupada_

Lo sabemos todo sobre Goku y tú – le _dijo Chandler a Vegeta_ – ambos creéis que llegareis a la final pero eso no va ser así

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta Chandler estaba de espaldas a Vegeta y le golpeó con un codazo en la espalda y lo mando al cielo de una patada mientras Mónica le dio un puñetazo a Bulma en la barriga

Este tío es muy fuerte – _pensaba Vegeta mientras seguía disparado hacia al aire_- cuando se consiguió parar, Chandler le pego una patada en la cabeza y le continuo golpeando con puñetazos hasta que cayó al suelo y le disparó una onda de ki que Vegeta logro esquivar

-Quien diablos son esos dos –pensaba Krilin-

Ellos no son los únicos que parecen tan fuertes, y además lo sabemos todo sobre vosotros – dijo Marge con tono serio

Y entonces quien diablos sois – dijo Goku preocupado-

No os preocupéis – dijo Homer – no somos enemigos vuestros

Y exactamente que sabéis sobre nosotros – dijo Krilin

Pues todo, des de la invasión de los Saiyans hasta la aparición del Monstruo Bu hace ya tantos años

Entonces sabéis que son Goku y Vegeta no? – preguntó Chi-chi

Si, ambos son Saiyans del Planeta Vegeta, pero Goku fue enviado a la Tierra para destruirla pero debido a un golpe en la cabeza olvidó su misión y se convirtió en un humano mas y que además fue semifinalista dos torneos y fue el campeón del 23 torneo y le ganó en la final a Piccolo, hijo de Piccolo Daimaho que intentó conquistar el mundo, pero Goku se lo impidió y Vegeta que estaba a las ordenes de Freezer, descubrió que Freezer había destruido su planeta y consiguió que Goku vengase la muerte de todos los Saiyans, y hace otro tiempo Freezer apareció en la Tierra para vengarse de Goku por haberlo intentado matar, pero entonces fue vencido por un misterioso desconocido que se descubriría como Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma del futuro y había venido a avisaros de que en tres años todos moriríais a manos de dos androides quedando solo el y Gohan y esos androides eran A17 y A18, A18 ella es ahora tu mujer, no es cierto Krilin.

S-Si pero… - _Krilin no tuvo tiempo a contestar cuando Marge volvió a hablar-_

Tres años después aparecieron dos androides A19 y A20 que era el , científico de la Red Ribbon, un ejercito que Goku destruyo de pequeño y que buscaba venganza, durante la lucha Vegeta apareció transformado en Super Saiyan y venció al androide 19 y durante la lucha contra Gero, y luego logró activar a 17 y 18 que eran diferentes a los del futuro, pero hubo un problema , otro androide desconocido llamado A16 fue activado y antes el dr Gero fue asesinado por A17 y tuvisteis otro problema, una criatura del futuro llamado Cell que debía absorber a 17 y 18 y lograr su forma perfecta, cuando lo logro creó un torneo en el que Goku murió y luego seria su hijo Gohan quien se encargaría de matarlo, sabemos que Mr. Satan no era capaz, alguien vencido por un golpe, era imposible que lo matase y lo siento por reírme de tu padre Videl

No te preocupes – _dijo Videl asombrada_-

Luego apareció Bu y el resto ya lo sabemos todo.

_Mientras tanto en el combate, tras varios intentos, Vegeta no logró ni una sola vez golpear a Chandler _

Estoy harto de ti – _dijo Vegeta enfadado y se transformó en Super Saiyan-_

Esto acaba ahora, y se lanzó a por Chandler y le empezó a golpear en la barriga y de una patada logró echarlo del cuadrilátero

Y los ganadores son: VEGETA Y BULMA

Lo hemos logrado – dijo Bulma feliz

Hmn – Suspiró cansado Vegeta-

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Así que lo sabéis todo, no? – dijo Gohan

Si – contestó Marge

Y los demás también lo saben – dijo Videl

Si, lo sabemos todo sobre vosotros – explicó Leonard

Pero esto como es posible – preguntó Gohan intrigado

Ahora nos toca luchar pero cuando acabemos las próximas batallas os lo explicaremos todo, de acuerdo. – dijo Penny

Muy bien, pero preparaos para la paliza que vais a recibir – dijo Videl

Ha, eso habrá que verlo pequeña – dijo Penny burlándose de Videl

_Y el siguiente combate es entre Gohan y Videl contra Leonard y Penny! – anunció el presentador_

Nos toca – dijo Gohan

_Al llegar al ring_

Gohan, si quieres puedes transformarte en Super Saiyan, si quieres, por supuesto – dijo Leonard

No me gustaría matarte, Leo – dijo Gohan irónicamente

Ya podéis empezar – dijo el presentador

Si no empiezas tú lo haré YO! – dijo Leonard gritando

Leonard se lanzó hacia Gohan y le pegó un puñetazo en la barbilla que Gohan esquivó y le golpeó con una patada en la barriga a Leonard que fue empujado unos cuantos metros y al otro lado Videl estaba golpeando a Penny, entonces logró esquivar a Videl y le dio una patada en la cabeza y la lanzó hacia el suelo y cuando Videl logró pararse Penny ya estaba a su espalda y le disparó un Masenko que la volvió a enviar hacia el cielo y se lanzó dirigida hacia ella, pero Videl ya no estaba allí sino que estaba debajo suyo agarrándole la pierna y lanzándola contra el ring y desde allí le lanzó un Masenko mas potente que el que había lanzado antes Penny, pero se volvió a levantar, le dio una patada al Masenko y lo lanzó contra Gohan que estaba en bastantes problemas ante la casi ilimitada energía de Leonard cuando el Masenko impactó en Gohan

Problemas – dijo Leonard irónicamente

En problemas estas tu Leonard – Dijo Gohan antes de transformarse en Super Saiyan de nivel dos

Así me gusta, usa todo tu poder al igual que hiciste contra Cell – dijo Leonard sonriendo

Has de tener cuidado con lo que deseas - dijo Gohan seriamente casi asustando a Penny

KAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó Leonard

Con esto no puedes vencerme… KAAAAA MEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó Gohan liberando toda su ira

Pero como sabe usar el Kamehameha – dijo Videl sorprendida

Y no te preguntas como YO se usar el Masenko – dijo Penny

Eso no me importa – dijo Videl

Eres muy fuerte Gohan, pero todavía no estas a mi nivel – dijo Leonard

Vamos a ganar Leonard – dijo Penny

No estés tan segura Penny – dijo Videl – y acto seguido se lanzó hacia ella dándole un rodillazo en la nariz

PENNY! –gritó Leonard

HAS PERDIDO LEONARD! –gritó Gohan

_Con mucha más fuerza Gohan logró devolverle el Kamehameha a Leonard haciéndole desaparecer_

LEONARD! –gritó Penny y acto seguido se puso a reír

De que te ríes – dijeron Gohan y Videl al unísono

Todavía no lo has visto Gohan, pues gírate

_Al momento de girarse, Leonard estaba detrás de Gohan, dio un salto y le pegó una patada en la cabeza_

Pensé que eras más fuerte, 'salvador de la Tierra' – dijo Leonard con ironía – pero eso no importa sabes porque, lamento decirlo pero…

ME RINDO! – gritó Leonard

_Todo el mundo quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras Leonard y Penny salían del ring _

Bu…bueno pues los ganadores son…

GOHAN Y VIDEL POR ABANDONO

Que demonios ha pasado? – se preguntaban todos

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

Porque se habrán rendido – se preguntaba Krilin

Krilin date prisa, nuestro combate es a continuación – dijo A-18

Que... – Krilin se levantó de golpe- Ah si perdón, ahora voy

_De camino al ring _

Cariño, estas bien porque veo que pareces preocupado – dijo A-18 intrigada

Tu porque crees que se habrán rendido - preguntó Krilin preocupado

A que viene eso – dijo 18

No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero hay algo de estos tipos que no me gusta nada, quiero decir has visto que el tal Leonard podría haber vencido a Gohan –dijo Krilin

Que quieres decir, que esos tipos son más fuertes que nosotros – dijo 18 preocupada

En la lucha de Vegeta, de no haber sido porque se ha transformado en Super Saiyan, Chandler podría haber vencido a Vegeta y si Leonard no se hubiera rendido, Gohan podría haber perdido – Dijo Krilin seriamente

Pero eso es imposible, Vegeta y Gohan son muy poderosos y tu lo sabes –dijo 18 intentando animar a Krilin

Mira, cuando has muerto tantas veces como yo, notas que nada es lo que parece, quien me iba a decir a mí que moriría a manos de Freezer o cuando apareció una de las criaturas de Piccolo quien diría que podría morir, me creí alguien fuerte y solo logré ser un cadáver no una ni dos sino tres veces y después de esas muertes te des cuenta de la fuerza de tus enemigos

Eso da igual, les vas a demostrar a todos que tu eres el humano mas fuerte que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra, yo confío en ti mas que nadie – dijo 18 animando a Krilin

Tienes razón, no voy a rendirme y vamos ganar- dijo Krilin más animado

_Krilin y A-18 entran al ring donde Peter y Lois los esperan_

Que empiece el combate – anunció el presentador

Listo para perder – dijo Peter a Krilin

Lo mismo te digo – Dijo Peter y acto seguido puso sus dedos en cruz como si de un justu se tratara – Kage Bunshin no Justu

Dos Peters más aparecieron delante de Krilin y se lanzaron a por el mientras Lois se enfrentaba a A-18, Krilin logró destruir a uno de los Peters mientras que el otro estaba detrás de Krilin y le lanzó una bola de ki que Krilin apartó con una patada y le lanzó un kienzan que cortó a otro Peter que resultó ser otro clon de Peter

Deberías tener cuidado amigo! – Gritó Peter desde arriba - Cuando Krilin miró hacia el cielo un rayo parecido a un dragón se veía y cuando Peter bajó la mano el monstruo se lanzó hacia el

KIRIN! - gritó Peter

Entonces Krilin se dirigió al suelo y se paró a pocos metros del suelo y preparó un Kamehame

KA-ME-HA-ME HAAAAAAA! –gritó Krilin mientras el ataque salía por sus manos y chocó contra el Kirin de Peter que provocó una explosión enorme que golpeó a las mujeres de ambos

Eres bastante poderoso pero no me puedes vencer – dijo Peter mientras cargaba energía en su brazo- Ahora vas a desaparecer

Eso no te lo crees ni tú – dijo Krilin mientras una bola azul aparecía en su mano

Sabe usar esa técnica – se preguntaba Lois

Déjalos y enfréntate a mi – dijo 18 enfadada mientras Lois miraba a Krilin

Vas a perder –dijo Peter – CHIDORI!

Tienes razón pero ese serás tu – dijo Krilin – Kamehamedama

Ambos iban corriendo cuando hicieron chocar sus ataques

Tienes las de perder – dijo Peter

Cuando te gane vas a ver – replicó Krilin

_Fue entonces cuando Lois disparo una carga de ki contra Krilin pero el ataque fue apartado de Krilin gracias a A-18_

Gánalo – dijo 18 – yo confío en ti

_La energía de Krilin iba aumentando, y entonces su Kamehamedama creció y logro echar a Peter del ring, acto seguido Lois se lanzó a por Krilin pero fue recibida por una patada de A-18 y fue echada del ring_

Y los ganadores son: Krilin y A-18 – anunció el presentador

_Continuara… _


	8. Chapter 8

Y ahora empezaremos con el último combate de cuartos entre Homer y Marge Simpson contra Goku y Chi-Chi – anunció el presentador

Y que empiece el combate" – gritó el presentador

No nos debemos fiar de las apariencias, de acuerdo Chi-Chi – dijo Goku

Lo se muy bien – contestó ella

_Inmediatamente Goku se lanzó a por Homer que había saltado hacia el cielo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego en la barriga, pero el puño estaba siendo tragado por la barriga de Homer_

Que te pasa héroe, no puedes sacar el brazo – dijo Homer sardónicamente dándole golpecitos en el hombro - ahora empieza la marcha y acto seguido le propinó un cabezazo que abrió una brecha en la cabeza de Goku

Mientras Goku gritaba de dolor, Homer cargó su puño y de un golpe seco le rompió el brazo a Goku, empujo su barriga hasta fuera quitando el brazo el brazo de Goku y de un puñetazo lo lanzó en medio del ring

Entonces Homer empezó a cargar una bola de color verde claro – Supongo que ya conoces esto, no? – dijo Homer mientras Goku y sus amigos miraban la bola que Homer estaba preparando

Papa, apártate – gritó Gohan desde detrás de la barrera

No puede ser, solo El podía hacer eso – pensaba Goku mientras trataba de levantarse

Goku apártate es uno de los ataques de Broly – gritaba Krilin

Broly, pero hace años que Goku lo mató – dijo Piccolo sorprendiendo a sus amigos-compañeros

Sino te levantas te destruiré y acto seguido lanzó su ataque – Cañon Borrador – el ataque salio disparado hacia Goku pero algo desvió el ataque

Estas bien cariño – dijo Chi-Chi viendo a Goku tirado en el suelo

Gracias –dijo Goku pero entonces algo parecido a un brazo agarro a Chi Chi de la pierna

Pero que… - quiso decir Chi-Chi cuando vio el brazo de Marge agarrado a su pierna – ay que asco

Estabas luchando contra mi – dijo Marge desde lejos

Ha estirado su brazo como si fuera goma – se decía Vegeta a si mismo

Entonces Marge tiró de Chi-Chi que estaba en shock - Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistoru – grito Marge golpeando a Chi-Chi que se acercaba a ella y golpeo su cara con tanta fuerza de Chi Chi fue lanzada fuera del ring

NOOOOOOOOO – gritó Goku en el suelo cuando su aura empezó a volverse roja al igual que sus ojos y su pelo se le ponía de punta– ni siquiera se que haces aquí Broly pero te voy a matar- se levanto del suelo y cogió su brazo y se lo puso en su sitio

Eso tiene que doler – dijo un espectador a su compañero de su lado

Ya ves tronco – dijo el otro

Yo no soy Broly, quizás puedo usar sus técnicas pero no lo soy – dijo Homer

Me da igual, voy a ganarte y continuare en el torneo – dijo Goku furioso

Déjalo Homer, ya se lo contaremos después – dijo Marge y miro fijamente a Goku – te vamos a ganar

Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka – Marge se lanzó a por Goku pero sus brazos se quedaron quietos en el sitio donde estaba ella y sin tiempo a moverse los brazos de Marge golpearon a Goku con la fuerza de un bazooka lanzándolo a varios metros pero al acercarse fuera del ring Goku desapareció

Donde se habrá metido – se preguntaba Homer – Marge detrás de ti – al girarse, Goku golpeo a Marge con un puñetazo en la boca y lanzándola varios metros atrás donde Homer se puso a su lado- es hora de acabar Goku

Venid cuando queráis – amenazó Goku con una sonrisa en los labios

No te vas a reír nunca mas – dijo Marge enfadada – Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatoringu – los puños de Marge golpeaban como una metralleta, pero Goku iba esquivando los golpes como si nada y consiguió parar el ataque - Ya basta ahora si vas a perder, vamos Homer

Homer empezó a cargar su ki igual que Marge – este es nuestro ataque mas poderoso, prepárate para perder

Una bola de ki más grande que la anterior era preparada -Omega Blaster – gritó y lanzo el ataque

Mientras el brazo de Marge se volvía negro y se encendía – Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk – gritó y como un dragón de fuego el ataque fue disparado

Los ataques de ambos se unieron en uno solo aproximándose cada vez mas rápido hacia a Goku pero sin ni siquiera inmutarse empezó a preparar un Kamehameha con una sola mano

KAAAA –MEEEE-HAAA –MEEE – HAAAA – un Kamehame dos veces mas grande de lo normal era cargado en una sola mano y fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera el ataque combinado de los Simpsons era rival para el ataque de Goku

Ya no puedo más – dijo Marge sudando de tener que aguantar el ataque y se apartó dejando a Homer solo, pero ni siquiera el pudo aguantar así que decidió crear una barrera para no morir por el ataque

ADIOS! – gritó Goku antes de dejar ir todo su poder golpeando a Homer y sin querer echar a su mujer del ring y echando también a Homer

Y los ganadores son Goku y Chi-Chi – anunció el presentador – y ahora les dejaremos media hora de descanso a los ganadores y poder dar paso a las semifinales

Tras el combate Goku cayó desplomado en el suelo

_Continuara…_


End file.
